


breathe.

by Lightning_Anonymous



Series: Saccharine Syringe [2]
Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2021, Murder, Poisoning, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: it'll be over soon.
Series: Saccharine Syringe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148129





	breathe.

"just breathe, and it'll all be over soon." alan smiles. it's sickeningly bitter, and yet all too sweet. an assault on the senses. the syringe jabs deeper, more poison enters the body of his victim, they struggle--

and then they fall limp. how miserable. he hadn't even gotten the full dose in. alan yanks it out a bit too aggressively- but when was he  _ ever _ delicate? -and examines his remaining doses of poison. enough for three people, if they go limp as quick. two if they put up a fight. he cleans the tip, then walks to the next bed.


End file.
